


No Rush

by xonceinadream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma get interrupted every time they try to sleep together. And Killian thinks of their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Proof that I can't keep up humor throughout the entire fic so it dissolves into fluff near the end. Enjoy.

They'd been trying to have sex for nearly two months. Whenever they got even close to a bed or a desk or a wall (they weren't picky) they were interrupted. Henry had been the cause of half the interruptions (he was obviously innocent of wrong-doing, normally thinking of a fascinating question about Captain Hook's life and Killian couldn't find fault in him for that) and nearly the entire other half had been one of Emma's parents (Killian was fairly certain that they knew exactly what they were doing and he _could_ find fault in that). 

It was a very cold day when Emma and Killian finally actually managed to make it to a bed. Snow and David were taking Henry to a movie and Emma had locked the door, shoving a chair under the doorknob. "I can't believe that I'm 28 years old and have to barricade the apartment so that I'm not interrupted during sex by my parents," she mumbled as she put the chair in place, knowing that it wouldn't really stop anybody if they tried to open it.

"Well let's get to it, love," Killian said, sliding his hook into her jean pocket and pulling her towards him. He caught her as she stumbled, smirking. "Before we're interrupted yet again."

Emma nodded, unfortunately agreeing and not knowing at all how much time they had. "This is so damn romantic for our first time together," she said, rolling her eyes as he pressed his lips to her neck. She felt him chuckle, his breath warm on her neck, but he didn't respond. She wasn't sure what there was to say though so she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips, letting him lead her over to- "No, wait. No no. Upstairs. My mom slept on that bed. I walked in on my _parents_ having _sex_ on that bed."

Killian pulled back from her neck, crooking an eyebrow and she felt a cursed blush slide up her cheeks, something that only he could draw out of her. "Isn't that what teens do in those idiotic movies you watch with Ruby when she comes over? Sleep in their parent's bed?"

"Yeah, well. I'm not a teenager. And I'm not having sex with you on that. Upstairs, buddy," she said, reaching down to tangle her fingers through his. His eyebrow raised higher and she resisted the urge to groan, tugging him towards the stairs. "Okay, I'm not very good at this."

Nodding, Killian let go of her hand, both arms wrapping around her and lifting her up into his arms. "Yes, I can tell, love."

With anybody else, Emma would be offended but he said it with such warmth in his voice that she had to laugh, kissing him slowly as he carried them up the stairs. She worried a bit, wondering if he would tip but he was surprisingly steady and she wondered whether that came from being on a ship so much. They reached the bedroom and he laid her on the bed, kissing her lips a few times as he looked into her eyes. "Better?"

"Better but too many clothes," Emma mumbled, reaching down to pull at his t-shirt. He had only donned it at her request, when she had told him that she couldn't take him seriously in that pirate attire of his. He still wore it when he needed to make an impression but he was trying the normal clothes thing with her promise that, if he hated it, she wouldn't bring it up again. 

Killian nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly and Emma lifted up, helping him remove her shirt and he tossed it to the side. Next was her bra. "Ouch!" she gasped, feeling her bra snap against her back and he cursed, loudly. 

"This is vile. You need to stop wearing it," Killian responded, looking with a frown at her. After another few moments of fumbling he shook his head, sitting back. "It's no use. Roll over. Let me try that way."

Emma couldn't stop the laughter as she sat up, pushing at his chest and shaking her head. "No way." With ease, she reached one arm around, pulling her bra off and letting it drop off the side of the bed. "You have done that a few times. You have to get it eventually."

Shrugging, Killian pulled off his shirt, unwilling to admit defeat even when it was staring him in the face. "I think you just should stop wearing it."

Not willing to argue in their short time together, Emma leaned up, kissing him deeply to shut him up. Sometimes it was the only way, she had learned. His fingers were like magic as they slide down her skin, his hook hooking on her jeans and tugging and… then tugging again. Emma closed her eyes tightly as she pulled away, laughter bubbling up again. "Killian?"

"Your damn clothes," he hissed, pulling up to look down at her jeans. Emma covered her mouth hard with her hand, silently shaking. When he looked up at her, frowning, she finally let it go and laughed. "I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to laugh this much."

Emma was too far gone though and she couldn't respond, just laughed and tried to breathe. They both froze as they heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening downstairs and the chair falling. "Mom? Mom, I'm sick! Why's there a chair on the door?" Hearing Henry's voice, Emma pushed hard at Killian's shoulders, shooting up, stumbling and fumbling to pull her bra and shirt back on.

"Your fucking family, Swan," Killian groaned, standing up as well to pull his own shirt back on, leaving the top few buttons unbuttoned. He watched her, shaking his head in a sad and quite dramatic way as she pulled her shirt on. As she tried to go past him to go down the stairs he grabbed her hand, pulling her body into his and kissing her again.

For a very long moment, Emma let herself be kissed, not wanting to pull away but as she heard footsteps on the stairs, she had to and she quickly left the bedroom, hoping that she didn't look too rumpled. "Henry, what did I hear about you being sick?" she asked, not having to fake concern, all thoughts of Killian leaving her head as she looked at her son.

Killian came out behind her, noting that Henry's face did look quite green. Looking past him, he was unsurprised to see that Snow and David were looking up at them, concern evident on their faces. "Gramps said it was probably from eating too much chocolate. I had lots of chocolate. And popcorn. And soda. And nachos."

"I see," Emma said, narrowing her eyes at her parents who both looked innocently up at her. "Alright, well let's get you to bed then."

Killian sighed, long and low, ruffling Henry's hair as he passed him to go down the stairs. "Feel better, kid," he said, sitting down hard on the sofa, looking up at Emma's parents. "How was the movie?"

"We didn’t get to see much of it. He got sick within the first few minutes," Snow said, bustling past to go to the kitchen, making tea for both herself and her husband. Pictures of different houses were on the counter, ready for the hard decision about which they wanted to move into. "Tea, Killian?"

"No, I should go," he said, looking up the stairs. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to say something to them about the fact that they had interrupted a very crucial moment but he had a strong feeling that Emma would not forgive him easily. 

David looked entirely too thrilled at the fact that Killian would be leaving, going into the small kitchen section to help with the tea although it was really an excuse to get close to Snow, Killian saw. He was struck by an image of himself and Emma standing in a kitchen all their own, Henry upstairs in bed, sharing kisses as they prepared a drink stronger than tea to prepare them for bed. As quickly as the image came to him it was gone but Killian couldn't stop thinking about it and his smile was bright when Emma came down the stairs. "You're still here," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Just to say goodbye." Killian stood up, giving Emma a quick kiss, keeping his eyes on her parents over her shoulder. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away slowly, reluctantly. He had a bad feeling that her parents would've separated them if he hadn't. "I'll see you again soon. You have fun with your parents."

Frowning, Emma looked into his eyes, her voice low so that her parents wouldn't hear her words. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"We have forever, Emma," Killian whispered, kissing her again softly. He was amazed at how different Emma was from Milah. In the beginning, he had found them so similar but Emma was different. As hard as she tried to be, he could see how much she wanted the forever and he wanted that with her in a way that he had never even thought of with Milah. He had known that Milah had a son when they were together, had even offered to help raise him on the pirate ship but Milah had known that Baelfire was better with his father. They had a love that was just as strong but their lives were different. Killian could never have imagined himself happy staying at home, raising a child with Milah and he had a feeling that Milah wouldn't have liked that either.

Killian wanted nothing more than to raise Henry with Emma, though. He wanted children with Emma. He wanted a lifetime of nothing more than taking a child to the movies and coming home early because he was sick. It shocked him, thinking that he could be happy without ever stepping foot on his ship again but in that instant, he knew that he could be.

The smile Emma gifted him with was extraordinary and it reaffirmed his belief that she truly wanted forever. "We do. I'd… like to move in with my parents but… maybe afterwards…"

"We'll discuss that when the time comes," Killian promised, not wanting her to commit to anything. He knew how happy she was with her parents and he didn't want to separate them until she was absolutely sure that she was ready.

Emma smiled, not wanting to pull away. "Emma, would you like some tea before bed?" Snow's voice broke the spell and Killian did the pulling away. He kissed her just one more time and then was out the door, waving at the three of them.

"Oh… sure," Emma said, turning back to her parents. All she could hear was Killian's voice echoing. Forever.


End file.
